Elmcrest Boarding School
by e.c. is love
Summary: Bella moves to Elmcrest Boarding School, where she meets the Cullens and Hales including the gorgeous Edward Cullen, who decides that even though he could have any girl he wants, he wants Bella, except...now hes gotta get her.
1. Arrival

**Arrival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephanie Meyers i only own the plot**

I sighed at the sight of the two, travel worn cardboard boxes and the two roller suitcases next to them, how was i ever going to carry my stuff outside? I looked around to see if there were any abandoned luggage carts and saw one left messily behind a pillar. wow, i thought, I am not usually this lucky. Which was true, i just wasn't a lucky person, my life was perfectly average, most girls would probably find it boring..but since it was all i knew, i thought it was fine.

I heard an excited squeal behind me and turned, to see a tiny, black haired object zoom passed me into the arms of a huge, muscly guy..probably her brother or something. The muscly guy picked her up and spun her around.

"you made it", he boomed.

"Yeah, the flight was so boring though...put me down, i want to see everyone else", she commanded, giggling.

The minute the huge boy put her down, she danced into the arms of a tall, blonde guy who kissed her deeply and stared into her eyes, before he wrapped her into an affectionate hug, whispering things in her ear that made her blush lightly.

I looked away from them then because walking up behind the huge guy and the blonde guy was probably the most gorgeous person i had ever and would ever see in my entire life. She was a tall, skinny, blonde girl, that looked exactly like the blonde guy that the tiny girl had just kissed. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a pretty white shirt, and she had a perfect body. I sighed in envy, if only i could look like that...

"Rose!!!", tiny girl screamed, running full speed at her, causing the pretty girl, to yell and turn around in pretend fear.

The two of them hugged and began talking so fast that i couldn't catch a word that they were saying.

"Oi!", shouted the huge guy "Alice and Rose, you can talk when were in the car, c'mon, Edward's' waiting!"

The two girls stopped talking and walked over to the guys.

"You know Em", the girl that i gathered was Rose said. "i have been stuck with you, Jazz and Edward as my only company for about three weeks, i think that i deserve some girl gossiping time".

I couldn't help but laugh at this comment, but the huge guy just shrugged and laughed it off saying "Rosie, you know you loved every second that you spent with me".

I looked away then because i suddenly realized that i had been staring intently at the whole group for a couple minutes now, and if any of them had noticed, they might get a little bit freaked out.

I sighed again, i couldn't help but wish that there had been that sort of reception for me waiting at the airport, but no one i knew lived here, and with Charlie so busy that he hadn't even been able to fly with me, i don't know why the thought even came into my head.

* * *

"Excuse me miss", said a deep voice on my left

"Yes?", i said turning to look into the eyes of a dark haired stranger.

"Are you going to be needing help with your luggage? There is a taxi booth outside, but i noticed that all your stuff is probably a little heavy for a girl such as you to get out there.

"Um, yeah, that would be great, its all this stuff here", i said apologetically, looking at all the stuff that he was going to have to carry.

"Alright, no problem" said the man. And with in a minute he had all my stuff loaded onto a cart and was wheeling it outside with me to where a yellow taxi was waiting in a line.

"Here you are miss," he said "do you want to get a jacket or anything out of your bags, or should i go ahead and load 'em up?" he must have noticed the way i had my arms wrapped around myself and thought i was cold.

"Oh no", i said, "I'm fine" and i rummaged into my bad and pulled out a few notes. "thanks you for your help today" i said.

"It was no trouble at all, just doing my job", he replied before tucking the money into his pocket and walking away.

I climbed into the taxi and pulled out a red binder that i had been keeping all of the papers from Elmcrest Boarding School in ever since i had gotten accepted.

"Where are we going today ma'am?" asked the driver.

"Elmcrest Boarding School please," i responded.

"Sure thing," he said happily. "Are you a new student there?"

"Yes, its my new school, i just came from Florida, I am really looking forward to it. What do you know about EBC?"

I listened contentedly as the driver babbled on about the school and changed topics rapidly when he was through answering my questions. All the encouragement he needed was me nodding and mhmming occasionally. He didn't seem to notice that i wasn't paying the slightest attention.

* * *

We turned onto a shady drive that had tall trees planted on either side allowing the sun to flit through at irregular intervals. When the road forked off into two directions, we took the left one, and the driver told me that the right one was the way to the head's house.

As we neared the entrance, i began to feel a little nervous, random thoughts about things i had forgotten to pack and whether or not my roommate would be nice kept popping into my head and there was definitely quite a large flock of butterflies in my stomach.

I stared out the window in shock as we pulled up at the building that my room was in, the campus was huge, and full of teenagers playing sports, talking, dancing, eating and sunbathing. I felt the butterflies give one last swoop, before i climbed numbly out of the car, paid the driver and asked him if he wouldnt mind helping me bring my bags into the front desk area. He obliged but all too soon, i was left alone by myself, in the cool marble floored foyer of my new home.


	2. Room 57

**Room 57**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephanie Meyers i only own the plot**

The lady who worked at the desk was called Cherilyn, and she was old and very nice, except she smelled very strongly of feet and oranges, which was a little unnerving. However she smiled, welcomed me to EBC, and informed me that i was to be in room 57 and that my roommate had just arrived about a half hour ago. She also gave me a thick brown folder that had the rules of the boarding house, a campus map, my classes schedule and all that stuff.

Finally, when i didn't think she could possibly talk anymore she directed me to the elevator and told me to stop on the third floor and my room was on the left side of the corridor.

The elevator was one of those ones that shakes and bumps and you could really imagine it stopping and then suddenly rushing downwards killing everyone inside it. It was also very slow, and it took ages for the doors to open when we finally stopped at the third floor. But no matter how long it took for the doors to open i would never have been prepared for the guy i met on the other side.

He was tall and looked to be abut the same age as i was, with dark amber colored hair that was messily but perfectly in his amazing green eyes. He must have noticed my ogling, because a crooked grin flashed across his face.

"Hi," he said, "are you new here? my name is Edward, do you want some help with your bags?"

Was he honestly talking to me? My legs felt weak, however the grin on his face just got wider when I didn't respond.

I shook my head trying to clear it and nodded my head mutely.

"Yes, that would be great," I said finally.

He chuckled and said "don't worry, you packed light compared to my sister, which room are we going to?"

I checked my sheet and replied "room 57, its supposed to be on the left."

He smiled and something like realization filled his face. "Your Isabella Swan, right?"

"Haha, yes, how do you know?"

I racked my brains trying to remember if I had already done something embarrassing that he would have witnessed, but came up blank.

"You're my sisters roommate. Beware, the room is such a mess right now, I doubt we will even be able to get the door open."

I laughed and then sighed as we neared the door.

Edward looked concernedly at me, "are you ok? Do you want me to carry that box for you, is it too heavy?"

I smiled, gosh this guy was so nice! "Oh no, i just... do you have a pen?"

He put down the boxes he was carrying and reached into his back pocket to grab a sharpie. "DO NOT ask me why i have a pen in my back pocket, usually i don't have anything school related on me anyway, but yeah, here you go...do you mind me asking why you need a pen?"

I laughed again and stepped in front of him, standing on my tip toes to reach the sign on the door of room 57 that read _'Isabella Swan & Alice Cullen' _and scratched out the _Isa_ so that the sign now read_ 'Bella Swan & Alice Cullen'. _Then i turned around so that I could hand the pen back to Edward. But he was way closer to me than I had thought, so I ended up awkwardly pressed against his chest. I gasped, even through his shirt, I could feel his perfect muscles and...he smelled amazing!

He laughed at my reaction "like what you feel, _Bella_?" he whispered in a low, velvet voice, accenting my name, that he had just watched me change on the sign.

I blushed a dark red color, and stared up into his eyes only to find him grinning that gorgeous crooked grin again.

Suddenly the door behind me was flung open and a booming voice yelled "EDWARD, IT DOESN'T TAKE -" however the voice stopped when he noticed Edward and i standing _very_ close to each other, staring into each-others eyes. The eye contact we had, immediately broke as i looked down, blushing furiously.

Edward raised his eyes away from mine and even though the guy who had just yelled was right in front of him he yelled back "SORRY EMMETT, I WAS JUST HELPING BELLA FIND HER ROOM, I WILL GET THE DRINKS IN A SEC."

From inside the room I heard a girls voice say "Bella as in Isabella?" and I heard another person walking, well it actually sounded more like bouncing, towards the door.

But before I could reply, I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulders and heard him say to the girl "yes, like Isabella, but she goes by Bella. Alice, this is your new roommate." I shivered, Edward has his arm around me!! God he was so hot. I better remember this moment, I thought to myself I'll bet that the minute he drops me off, I will never see him again.

I heard a shriek and felt a new set of hands pull me away from Edward and into a tight hug. When the arms released me I looked into the very pretty pixie face of none other than the cute little black haired girl from the airport.

"Hi!" she said excitedly, "I am Alice Cullen, we're going to have so much fun together, I already know we are going to be best friends!"

I heard a chorus of laughter from behind me and turned to see Edward standing next to the gorgeous blonde girl who was standing infront of the muscly guy, from the airport, who had his arms wrapped around her waist. They all must go here i thought excitedly!

"Gosh Alice," said muscles. Who I now realized was Emmett, "give Bella a chance to breathe!"

I smiled at him but quickly said to Alice "Don't worry, I'm excited too! I have been waiting so long to get here and meet everyone!"

"Let me introduce you! Sorry i totally forgot about introductions. This is Emmett and Rosalie and Edward," she said pointing to everyone in turn. I smiled and waved shyly at Rosalie and Emmett, and before I could do the same to Edward he interrupted her explaining that we had already met.

"Yeah, i'll say they met!" said Emmett loudly. Causing me to blush and Edward to smack him in the head. However I couldn't help but notice that Edward looked embarrassed too. Which made m entire body tingle..

* * *

About what felt forever, but was really only four hours later. Our room was done, everyone laughed at how pink and girly Alice's side was compared to mine, but I truly didn't care, I loved the way our room looked and I could honestly admit that it was nicer than my room at home.

Edward had left, much to my disappointment, however he had said he would meet us at dinner, because he had some people to see. This caused Alice and Rose to groan and roll their eyes, but when I asked why, they told me that they would explain the reasons behind their actions later.

Just as we were about to leave for dinner, the other blonde guy from the airport appeared at the door, causing Alice to rush into his arms leaving Rosalie to introduce him as Jasper Hale, her twin brother and Alice's longtime boyfriend.

"We're sophomores, like Emmett," she explained. "Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, Emmett is Edward and Alice's older brother and my boyfriend," she said.

"Rose, don't you mean your amazing, attractive, wonderful, sexy boyfriend?" asked Emmett playfully.

Rose just rolled her eyes and said "sorry Bella, Emmett is Edward and Alice's older brother and my _amazing, attractive, wonderful, sexy boyfriend. _Happy Emmett?"

"Yes Rosie! Except i think you forgot best boyfr-" before he could finish Alice threw a pillow at his face, which lead to a very amusing pillow fight sequence of which Alice forfeited because she jumped into Jaspers arms and ordered him to take her to his room which was two doors down across the hall from ours.

Emmett laughed, "did you see the look in Jazzs' eyes? I don't think they will be at dinner any time soon, how 'bout you?"

Rose and I giggled and Rose suggested that, for their sake, we move dinner back little later.

I agreed and told Emmett and Rose that I would see them later, as they retreated into Rose's room, no doubt with similar plans to Alice and Jazz.

**Does it suck?**


	3. Edward Cullen In a Nutshell

**Edward Cullen In a Nutshell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the people I had met today, there was Alice, who i was sure was going to end up being a good friend, Rosalie who was practically Alice's sister. Then there were the guys: Emmett and Jasper and of course, Edward.

I thought about the relationships that Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice had...I'd never had a boyfriend, and I didn't think that that was going to change anytime soon, nevertheless, both couples had the kind of relationship that I would love to have if I ever did get a boyfriend. They just fitted together, it looked effortless and natural, as easy as breathing.

No one that I had ever felt, or had a relationship like theirs was still in my life, the closest thing I had had was with my mother Renee, who had died when I was nine years old. Her death had thrown my life absolutely upside down, because she had been my best friend, the one person that had promised me that she would 'always be there for me'.

I looked over to my bedside table which was already set up with pictures and a very cool touch-activated lamp, but looked past all this grabbing the last picture, the one furthest back and out of sight. It was a picture of my mother and me, the week before her accident. We were on a beach, playing with our hair windswept and in our faces, yet what I loved the most about this picture, was how happy both of us looked. We looked content and peaceful, a way I hadn't felt in a very long time.

I felt that tears threatening, pricking my eyes like hot needles, I wanted to be held, and comforted, but like so many times before, I knew that there was no one to comfort me. I reached over to my desk and grabbed my iPod, pulled on my worn out black converse shoes and a hoodie, deciding that I would go for a quick walk around the campus, before it got to dark and I tripped over everything.

I pulled open the door to my room blinking furiously, trying to clear my eyes. Not watching where I was going, I took two steps and collided, with something hard and sweet smelling.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, excuse me," without even bothering to look up.

I heard a smooth chuckle from above my head and a velvety voice whispered in my ear "we seem to be making a habit out of this Bella, do we not?"

His sweet smelling breath caused the hairs on my neck to stick up, my body to tingle in pleasure and my face to turn beet red.

I gulped and looked up into the perfect emerald eyes, finding them very close to my own. I automatically took a step sideways not wanting him to notice my eyes, and the wet streaks from accidental escaped tears, but managed to trip over his foot and fall dramatically to the ground instead.

I groaned and rolled onto my back so that I could stand back up easier. I heard Edward chuckling openly behind me and growled angrily as I stood.

With my back still turned away from him, I began to walk towards the elevator, but I did not make it very far until I felt his strong, cool arms wrap around my waist and pull me back towards him. He cradled me to his front, so that even through both of our shirts, my back could feel his perfect chest.

I sighed in pleasure and automatically sank myself closer to him, I didn't want there to be any space between our bodies. Edward seemed to feel the same way for he spun me around slowly and pulled me closer to him once again. I felt his hand sliding gently up my side, and sighed in pleasure, his touch made me feel so alive and perfect.

"Bella?" he asked gently, keeping me close to him.

"Yes Edward?" I responded

I felt his cool hands lifting my chin so that we were once again staring into each-others eyes. I would never tire of staring at Edward's eyes, they were deep and full of the emotion he was feeling, and the color, was unlike an color I had ever seen before.

"Bella, why were you crying?" he asked, in that same gentle voice.

I reluctantly pushed my self away from his embrace, muttering that I did not want to talk about it. I walked again, toward the death trap elevator, still with the intentions of going for a walk, but this time I heard Edward's footsteps behind me.

* * *

The elevator only took a second to arrive, but of course, the door took around a year to open, and when they did, the elevator was full of girls who immediately began squealing Edward's name and lifting up their shirts and pulling him into their clutches, glaring ferociously at me, even though Edward really hadn't been anywhere close to me when the elevator arrived.

"Ladies," Edward said mockingly, giving a fake bow as he walked into the elevator. Within two seconds he was being rubbed and patted and petted like some toy, except the Edward toy seemed to be enjoying his treatment and was already making out with a skinny blonde girl with gigantic boobs, and putting his hand up her shirt.

He left the blonde girl though after a couple seconds and looked out of the elevator at me.

"Coming Bella?" he asked, as I watched a slutty brunette girl lifting up his shirt and stroking his abs, which, I hated to have to admit, were amazing.

"Umm, you know Edward," I said back "I think I will just take the stairs."

The elevator doors closed on his perfect face looking a little confused, but my last view was of him lip-locking a red headed cheerleader-ish looking girl, as if he had already forgotten me.

"And that, was the gorgeous Edward Cullen for you in a nutshell."

I spun around, I hadn't noticed anyone behind me, but there was Rose, sort of smirking, but smirking sadly. I couldn't quite put a finger on her expression.

"Is he always like that? Is this why you and Alice rolled your eyes earlier?"

"He's a nice kid most of the time, just not when he's around girls. All he does is use them as his...pleasure slaves? I guess you could call them that," she said chuckling lightly. "It's not that Alice and I don't like him, its just, as girls, we are a little repulsed."

"Ugh, yeah," I said, suddenly realizing that only a couple of minutes ago Edward Cullen had had his hands on me. I felt, just as Rose had said, repulsed.

"Rose?" I asked, "how much did you see, just now I mean..."

"Oh, I was just coming to find you to see if you wanted to play X-Box with Emmett and me..." she said sheepishly. "But then I saw Edward and the whole elevator thing. Where were you going anyways?"

I sighed, glad that Rosalie hadn't seen my little Edward moment. "I was going to go for a walk, but now I am really feeling like a soothing shower, I'm going to have to pass on the X-Box for now Rose, sorry." i said, laughing.

"It's fine, don't worry about it! See you at dinner," she replied, and walked gracefully back to her room.

I flew back to my room and stripped, wanting nothing more than to rid myself of Edward's touch. I felt anger bubble up inside me as the hot water soothed my shoulders, drumming ceaselessly into my head.

I had trusted Edward, he had seemed so nice and kind...and caring. I vowed, never again to fall for his charms. He was a dirty, sick, disgusting, beautiful, sexy... Oh God, I thought... it's going to be _very_ a long year.

**REVIEW!!! tell me what you think, what do you want to happen?**


	4. Cold

**Cold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

The grass was wet, and unfortunately for me, very slippery. I looked up ahead of me at the moonlit silhouettes of Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. We had opted to walk back to the dorm, because it was still really nice outside, however, when you move somewhere from Florida, anywhere else feels pretty chilly. I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing I had thought to bring a hoodie or some kind of jacket.

I pushed the thoughts of the temperature away from my mind, hoping that the trick of not thinking about something, would make it go away. Instead, I thought about dinner. It had been really fun, there was amazing Italian food, and some really funny stories about the Cullen family at home. However, when the funny stories weren't being told, Edward, sitting very awkwardly across from me, kept 'accidentally' brushing his leg against mine, and then, noticing my blushes he would smirk. This caused all of my disgusted feelings directed toward him to multiply, every time it happened. So unfortunately for Edward, I was now VERY disgusted and angry...

I still could not believe I had trusted him... I had been so confident that he was... well, amazing and perfect and polite and nice-to everyone, all the time.

"Bella," I heard jogging footsteps behind me and turned around automatically at the sound of my name.

"Oh," I said coldly, as soon as I noticed who it was: Edward Cullen. ugh.

I turned around and started to walk away briskly. But of course, Edward caught up with me.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked

"Edward," I said aggressively, "my name is Bella." I pulled my arms around myself again, and tried to walk faster, hoping he would get the message that I did not want to be with him right now...or ever.

"Oh," he said softly "sorry, I didn't, I mean I thought..." he trailed off in a confused way. I didn't blame him for being confused, I was usually never this angry. However Edward was definitely an exception.

"Bella are you cold?" he asked in the same soft voice.

"Nope." I replied. But at the exact same moment, I shivered. oops!

Edward grinned, and I was thankful it was dark out, otherwise I knew I would have gotten lost in the gaze of his gorgeous eyes, currently focused on me.

"Here," he said, shrugging out of his zip up hoodie.

I took it gladly and mumbled a practically unintelligible thank you.

The hoodie was warm from Edward's skin and it smelled faintly of him too. I sighed and discretely, brought my arm up to my nose, so that i could fully inhale his sweet scent.

"So," said Edward conversationally "I waited for you at the bottom of the stairs this afternoon."

I looked up, shocked. "Why?" I asked.

Edward looked back to me when he noticed the shock in my voice. "Because I wanted to go with you wherever you were going... why else Bella?"

Awww, my heart flopped and my whole body was telling me to forgive him and forget what I saw, but my mind, thank God for my mind, was telling me the exact opposite. No matter how sweet this guy is I thought, he is a player, everything he just said is a lie, your probably just another girl that he hasn't hooked up with yet so he is curious about what he hasn't had yet. He does not like you, you DO NOT like him I thought furiously to myself. Why were his words having this affect on me? I should be just as grossed out and angry at his behavior as Rose and Alice are. I was not going to give into his charms.

"Yeah," I said snidely. "You just got a little side tracked on the way didn't you. Who were those girls anyway? I bet you don't even remember their names, do you Edward?" I realized that my tone was angrier than I had meant, but I did not care.

"I, what? Bella why are you so angry, I remember _your_ name, just not the nickname part. What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Yes Edward I am perfectly fine, I just wonder how those girls from the elevator are doing. How many of them did you promise you would see later, how many of them did you _not_ touch and play with and then totally forget their names. Go on Edward Cullen, tell me three of those girls' names, it shouldn't be too hard, there were quite a few to chose from."

"Well," he said, obviously struggling, "there was Lauren and Jessamine...or Jessie or something like that, and...yeah. Lauren."

"You see," I realized I was yelling, but I made no effort to lower my voice. "You managed to remember one name out of what...about 12 girls? Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. You dirty, sick-."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, relax. God Bella, your even cute when you angry. Don't be jealous, you're way hotter than any of those girls." I heard him speaking in what must be his 'sexy' voice and much to my horror, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. Once upon a time, a.k.a this morning, this might have felt amazing, but not now. I was currently so angry I was practically shaking. I was a little bit scared too, jealous...huh?

"Let go of me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" he asked, running a hand up my thighs and over my butt. Pausing there to squeeze gently. His fingers trailed upwards again, caressing my back.

My whole life froze. "Let go of me," I said again, louder this time.

When he didn't move. I began to struggle, kicking and punching and yelling. I knew I was overreacting, but I didn't care. He needed to get his hands off of my body. "LET ME GO YOU DIRTY MAN WHORE, GET AWAY FROM ME, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY AWAY, STOP TOUCHING ME" I lost track of all the things I said, because I yelled everything that came to my head, not bothering to notice what it was.

After a while I was dimly aware of the voices of others starting to get more loud and obvious, surrounding me, yelling at Edward and tugging at me.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, a punch, hopefully aimed at Edward I slumped forward, towards Edward's chest, which was NOT where I wanted to go.

With a last burst of energy, I managed to get both of my hands onto his chest, ready to shove him away but just as I was about to push away, I felt Edward's grip around my waist loosening and heard other voices yelling similar things to me, and felt a new, stronger set of hands pulling me away and talking in an angry voice to Edward who wasn't letting go of me. But I didn't want those hands, whoever's they were on me either, I wanted to get away, I wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep away the pain and anger and hatred that was coursing through my veins.

My vision was starting to get foggy, and I felt my self falling, slowly, deathly slowly, down.

* * *

"Bella, Bella shhh, your ok, I've got you now, your fine," I recognized Emmett's voice, usually so loud, booming and happy now soothing, yet now: tense and angry, behind the calm facade. I realized that I was in Emmett's arms and I craned my head around to look behind Emmett's shoulder at the extremely angry figures of Rose, Alice and Jasper who were yelling almost louder than I had been, at Edward.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing man?"

"Edward, how could you? It's Bella, my friend, BELLA SWAN, you haven't even known her for two days!"

"Edward, that was out of line."

"She's not one of your sluts Edward, don't ever think that about Bella, she's different, stay away from her."

I couldn't help it, I began to cry. Big, hot tears spilled over my eyes, cascading down my cheeks.

"Emmett," I whispered, "I can walk, its ok, I just wanna go back to my dorm."

"No way Bella, I am not letting go of you, I'll take you back now though, and deal with my brother later. Im sorry Bella, like Rose said: that was way out of line, I didn't think he would-" he sighed, and hoisted me up into a more comfortable position in his arms and started walking away from the scene behind us.

"Emmett," I said, my vision was getting foggy again. "It wasn't completely what it looked like, don't be too hard on Ed-."

Emmett looked down, Bella had passed out again on his shoulder. Poor thing, he thought. I will kill Edward for laying his sticky hands on her, it doesn't matter what Bella was saying, Edward has some serious explaining to do.

He sighed, and set off towards the dorm, thinking about what he had just seen. It was possible that there had been a misunderstanding and Bella had overreacted, but then what was with Edward not letting go of her?

**REVIEWSSSS!!!! I LOVE READING THEM!**


	5. Hot

**Hot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

**EPOV **

I quickly finished paying the check from dinner, and ran out the door so fast I nearly took out a waitress walking to a table with a tray full of drinks. I needed to catch Bella. I wanted to be with her, just talking to her was enough, I wanted to make sure she was ok, and she hadn't fallen over or anything. It was so weird, I had only just met her and I already felt so strongly about her.

I sprinted down the path, across the wet grass after beautiful Bella. As I neared her, I slowed to a jog, so that she didn't notice that I had just run after her. I called her name and although she turned to look at me, she turned away again, and started walking a little faster, pretending I wasn't behind her. That was odd, but, maybe she thought I was someone else or something I thought consolingly to myself.

I quickened my pace and in no time I had caught up to her.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I asked playfully.

She stiffened, "Edward," she said aggressively, "my name is Bella."

I flinched at the tone in her voice, I hadn't meant to offend her.

"Oh," I said softly "sorry, I didn't, I mean, I thought..." I trailed off, confused.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly.

"Bella are you cold?" I asked.

"Nope." she replied, yet she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly. I couldn't bear the thought of my Bella being cold, so I pulled off my hoodie and passed it to her.

She took it gladly and mumbled a thank you.

I wanted her to look up into my eyes, I wanted to hold her close to me and keep her warmer than any hoodie ever could, but instead, I tried to get a conversation going.

"So I waited for you at the bottom of the stairs this afternoon." I said.

I saw her look up at me, shocked. "Why?" she asked.

I looked back at her questioningly when I noticed the shock in her voice. "Because I wanted to go with you wherever you were going... why else Bella?" I said, voicing my opinion out-loud.

"Yeah," she said snidely. "You just got a little side tracked on the way didn't you. Who were those girls anyway? I bet you don't even remember their names, do you Edward?" I was hurt by the tone of her voice, but a little excited too. Did her caring about what happened in the elevator mean she cared about me?

"I, what? Bella why are you so angry, I remember _your_ name, just not the nickname part. What's wrong, are you ok?" I fired back at her.

"Yes Edward I am perfectly fine, I just wonder how those girls from the elevator are doing. How many of them did you promise you would see later, how many of them did you _not_ touch and play with and then totally forget their names. Go on Edward Cullen, tell me three of those girls' names, it shouldn't be too hard, there were quite a few to chose from."

This was weird, this wasn't like a conversation that I had ever had with any other girl before in my life. And the worst part was, I wasn't sure if I could name two girls.

'There was Lauren and Jessamine...or Jessie or something like that, and...yeah. Lauren." There, no sweat, I thought calmly to myself.

"You see," she yelled at me. "You managed to remember one name out of what...about 12 girls? Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. You dirty, sick-."

Was Bella jealous? Well she didn't need to be, I liked her quite a bit, I just hadn't thought she was the kind of girl to want me to go at her right away, so I had been taking my time, trying to get to know her. I was prepared to do anything to gain her trust and feelings. Which was why I wasn't sticking my tongue down her throat or my hand up her shirt.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, relax." I said, deciding to play a quick little game...but not take it anywhere of-course, because even though I wanted her, I could tell that she wasn't like any other girl and I wanted her to like me as a person, liking me as a friend would be fine. I just didn't want to make out with her and then let her walk out of me life. "God Bella, your even cute when you angry. Don't be jealous, you're way hotter than any of those elevator girls." I whispered. I realized we had stopped walking so I decided to throw in a theatrical hug, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close, thinking about the way I had felt when we did this earlier this morning.

"Let go of me," I heard her say, she sounded angry, I wonder if she knew I was kidding. If she didn't? I figured she could wait a little longer till finding out.

I held in my laughter and ran my fingers up her thigh and over her ass, pausing there to squeeze gently. I grinned, ok, enough joking around I thought to myself, otherwise she might think that you're serious.

"Let go of me," she said again, louder this time. And without any warning, she began to struggle. Kicking and punching and yelling.

"LET ME GO YOU DIRTY MAN WHORE, GET AWAY FROM ME, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY AWAY, STOP TOUCHING ME" I lost track of all the things she said, because she yelled so many things. I knew that I needed to let go of her, but I figured that if I pushed her away, there would be better chance of her kicks and punches hitting me, because she would have more space. I felt bad, but i knew she would stop soon, so I pulled her even closer, so that there was no space between us, saving myself I was sure, because, Damn this girl was strong!

After a while I was dimly aware of the voices of others starting to get more loud and obvious, surrounding me, yelling louder than Bella and trying to pull her away from me.

I saw Jasper pull back his arm, yelling at me to 'let go of Bella', but before I could even process what he had commanded me to do, Bella jumped upwards, randomly, probably trying to knock my head off, and intercepted the right-hook that Jasper had just let loose.

I felt her sway slightly and her hands braced against my chest, I couldn't let her go now, she was passing out, she could fall and hurt herself, and it would be all my fault. I would kill myself if something or someone, anyone, but especially me hurt Bella.

I felt Bella's arms leave my chest and wrap loosely around my waist, as if she was trying to support herself. I tightened my arms so she wouldn't fall, I wouldn't let her fall.

Suddenly, I felt a bigger set of arms wrap around Bella and tug her gently away from me. I once again instinctively pulled her back towards me, but heard the voice of my older brother:

"Take your hands off Bella," commanded Emmett.

So I did, because I knew that Emmett would catch her when she fell, when I let go.

She fell away from me, crumpling slowly toward the ground before Emmett caught her and glared disgustedly at me, before turning and walking away with my Isabella Swan.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you were doing man?" Jasper yelled into my face, taking my shoulders and shaking me roughly.

"Edward, how could you? It's Bella, my friend, BELLA SWAN, you haven't even known her for two days! Why would you do that to her, she is so innocent and pretty and sweet." Alice sounded so hurt, so utterly shocked and astounded.

"Edward, that was out of line," Jasper said, voicing his opinion again.

"She's not one of your sluts Edward, don't ever think that about Bella, she's different, stay away from her." Rosalie was livid with anger

"But...I didn't do... I didn't hurt..." my voice trailed off as a horrid realization of how people had seen my actions towards Bella spilled into the pit of my stomach.

"No," I moaned quietly and looked up into the faces of my family and closest friends.

"What have I done?" I said softly before turning and running as fast and far away as my legs could carry me, with my mind screaming in hot pain at what everyone thought,about what just happened and most importantly, what Bella now thought of me.

**REVIEW GUYS! HOPE THIS CLEARED UP WHAT WAS HAPPENING**

**XXXXXXX**


	6. Tears

**Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

**I know the last chapters were weird. IM GONNA CLEAR IT UP NOW! And its back to BPOV.**

I stirred from my deep sleep, rolling over and opening my eyes. I was in that pleasant phase of waking up but not yet being entirely awake. I looked over to Alice's bed and saw her lying on her bed, listening to her iPod. Why was she still awake? And come to think of waking and sleeping, when did I go to bed?

"Alice," I whispered.

She looked over at me, and sat up, pulling her headphones out of her ears quickly. "Bella!" she said, her voice full of relief. "Bella, are you ok? How is your head?"

"My head?" I asked, puzzled. I raised my hand and rubbed all over my head, and yelped when I felt a huge bruise on the back, near my neck. "OH...my head," I said laughing.

"Bella? Are you sure your ok? How many fingers am I holding up?"

I rolled my eyes "four Alice, I'm fine."

"Do you remember what happened? With Edward.. after dinner yesterday?" she asked hesitantly.

And suddenly it all came crashing down on me again, like the missing half of my mind coming back to me from a distant planet. I choked on my breath, and my eyes widened.

"Yes, I remember now, well I remember us talking, and then umm... Alice? What happened when you guys got there?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh Bella," whispered Alice as she danced across the room, perching lightly on my bed and wrapping her arms around me in a big, comforting hug.

"Edward didn't want to let go of you, and we were yelling and punching and pulling you towards us but he still wouldn't let go. So Jazz tried to punch Edward, but you moved so he ended up punching you in the head instead, and then you passed out... into Emmett's arms and he carried you back up to the dorm and then, yeah. You've been asleep for almost a day." She stopped to take a breath before continuing "thats basically what happened, minus what happened to Edward when Emmett got back after putting you to bed, and you really don't want to hear that bit...Bella I'm so sorry," she trailed off.

I was shocked, I lay back against the big fluffy pillows behind my head and closed my eyes. It was all a mistake, sure, Edward had sort of started to touch me in a way I was uncomfortable with, but all of my screaming had been more because I was so angry than because I thought Edward was going to take advantage of me.

I felt tears pricking at my eyes again. Gosh, I thought, I have been doing a lot of crying recently.

I knew that I had to go see Edward, he was probably really upset too.

"Bella?" I heard Alice speaking again, and opened my eyes to look into her big, worried brown ones.

"Yes Alice?"

"Do you want some pain killer? For your head I mean. It looks really painful, are you sure your ok?"

"No, I'm fine on the painkiller, it truly doesn't hurt that much, unless I touch it, so as long as I don't, I'll be fine." I responded.

This was half true, my head did hurt, but only a little. However I didn't want Alice to be worried.

"I am going to call everyone and tell them your awake, ok?" Alice asked me. She was being so quite and gentle around me, it was so nice of her.

"Yes Alice, thats fine."

She looked down at me and smiled, leaning in to push my hair out of my eyes. "Don't worry Bella, I doubt Emmett and Jazz will let Edward come, your fine."

I must have sounded worried or something when I told her it was fine for them to come down, or she must have thought that _everyone _included Edward. Because quite frankly the one person that I really _did_ want to see was Edward, I needed him to forgive me, this was not his fault, it was mine.

* * *

"Bella!" boomed a loud and joyous Emmett "sleeping beauty has awoken."

I blushed and Rose immediately said, "she's all good again, she's even blushing!"

Which of course, caused me to blush even more, triggering giggles from both Alice and Rose.

I looked around into the concerned but happy faces of my friends, yet noticed Jazz wasn't here.

I looked over to ask Alice where he was, but found her asking Emmett the same question.

Emmett smiled easily and said that he would be here in a second, although I did notice Rose looking around behind her towards the door rather uneasily, however when she noticed me looking at her questioningly, she smiled and came over to my bead, taking my hand and sighing sadly.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she said, still stroking my hand.

I was so tired of everyone saying how sorry they were, it was just making me feel worse and worse, how many times could I possibly keep on saying 'it was a mistake', 'just a misunderstanding'... because that was all it was, I had totally overreacted to something that was making me uncomfortable, but was really not that big of a deal.

My thoughts were disrupted by Jasper squeezing through the door. He waved distractedly at me before crossing the room to talk quietly to Alice, who looked at me doubtfully and then whispered something in Rose's ear. Roses' reaction was similar to Alice's but she looked a bit more angry and when she turned to pass the message to Emmett I thought I heard my name and Edward's.

Alice looked at me and said slowly, not sure of my reaction: "Bella, Edward is outside, Jasper said he is pretty much going insane with worry about you, and," she stopped, assessing my reaction.

"Go one," I said.

"He really wants to talk to you...alone, is that gonna be ok?"

My heart fluttered, Edward was worried about me? Maybe he wasn't as angry as I had thought he was going to be.

"Yeah, thats fine, send him in once you guys are gone," I said sarcastically.

This was so annoying, it was like second grade: they had to go out of the room to let Edward come into the room? But whatever, I thought to myself, it would be worth making up with Edward anyway.

* * *

I closed my eyes, trying to steady my pounding heart, I couldn't really understand why I was so nervous, but then again, I also had no idea what I was going to say when Edward came in. I took a deep breath and settled my head back into the fluffy pillows.

"Ow," I practically shouted as my bruise rubbed, uncomfortably against the wall, through the pillows. I put my hand up to rub my head, but figured that this would only make it worse. I sighed at my unluckiness but kept my eyes closed peacefully.

"Bella."

My eyes flashed open, I would recognize that soft, velvety voice anywhere, even when it sounded so horrified. Edward stood infront of the closed door, his eyes giving off pain and sadness. He looked so upset with himself that I coudln't help it, I climbed out of bed and walked over to him, impulsively putting my arms around his neck. The way I would with a little kid, who was crying.

From above me I heard him blubbering on and on about how sorry he was and what a mistake it had been and how he would never ever have done anything to me, but I hardly took any of it in.

Instead, I looked up, deep into his eyes and placed a finger over his frantically moving lips.

"Edward," I said "It's ok, I forgive you, even though there was nothing to forgive. I am the one that overreacted, I am the one who should be apologizing."

"No, Bella, I... I wasn't thinking, and then when you passed out, I got so worried, I just held you tighter and..." he trailed off, closing his eyes at the memory.

"Edward, look at me. You did nothing wrong, nothing, absolutely nothing at all. I was really angry about the way you acted earlier, but it was not right for me to lose my temper that badly... I, I am sorry, so very sorry, for causing you this pain."

His emerald eyes softened as he looked down at me.

He took my finger off of his lips and twined his hand through my own, using the back of his hand to brush the tears off of my face.

I laughed inwardly, I hadn't even noticed I was crying, I had probably cried more in the last three days than any other time in my life...except when I thought Renee. Gosh, I thought to myself, I have really got to get a grip.

Edward led me over to the bed, where he sat next to me, still holding my hand. I leaned over, against his strong, reassuring shoulder and smelt his perfect smell. I had totally forgotten my anger and disgust at him, now all I wanted was for us to get a chance to be friends again.

He seemed to read my mind, because his other cool, smooth hand coaxed my face up level with his and said, "Bella?"

I laughed, "yes Edward?"

"Do you think, that, well, do you think we could sorta start all over?"

I smiled "I think that that is a wonderful idea Edward," I said back. Gazing dreamily at the gorgeous smile that was spreading across his perfect face.

"Good," he replied. "I'm going to make this all up to you Bella, I swear, I made a huge mistake...and your too special to me to risk that again."

My heart flipped and I closed my eyes as he leaned in and kissed my cheek softly.

**HAPPY EVERYONE??? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND WHAT I SHOULD DO BETTER**

**XXXXXX **


	7. Memories

**Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

**Jake is coming soon! Watch out Edward :P**

"Aaaalice," I moaned from my bed, "I don't want to go shopping."

I really didn't like shopping, I mean, I liked looking nice, but I didn't like spending money and energy walking from shop to shop. The problem was though, I had gone through all of my clothes before leaving Florida and had thrown most of them out, because they were either old, too small or just boring. When I had packed, I had wanted to go shopping, but now that the moment was here, I was dreading the shopping trip ahead of me.

At breakfast this morning, when we were deciding which stores we should go to, Emmett and Jasper had warned me about Alice when she shopped, which, by the sounds of things was very often. Edward had been 'busy', and according to Jasper had never gotten back to the dorm at all last night.

It had been three days since Edward and I made up. Yet in the past three days, I had hardly seen Edward at all.

I heard my phone belt out the words to 'Best of Both Worlds' by Hannah Montana and grimaced.

"Alice, why the heck did you change my ring tone to this?" I asked, annoyed.

She looked back at me and said, "Bella I would bet a lot of money that it was Emmett who changed it...because it sure wasn't me."

The phone stopped ringing and Alice and I both laughed, we had been so caught up in the song, that I had forgotten to answer it. Lucky for me it started to ring again.

"Hello?" I said after I snatched up the phone, laughing at Emmett's insanity.

"Bella?" asked Edward Cullen's smooth voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me. Hi Edward. How are you and why on earth do you sound surprised to hear my voice?... Usually when you call someone's phone number, that same person that you wanted to talk to answers." I finished sarcastically.

I saw Alice grinning from the corner of my eyes, but was distracted by Edward's response.

"Well Bella Swan, usually that is the case, however, there are two main reasons for me to sound surprised when I got you on the phone."

"Oh yes? And what, may I ask are those reasons?" I asked immediately.

"Well first of all, I grew up with Alice and Emmett and practically Jasper and Rose too, who, whenever you asked for a phone number either gave you a fake one, or someone else's number so that when you called the number, a really random person answered: because I share a room with Jazz and Emmett is in here, I was surprised that when I asked them for your number I got the right one."

I was laughing now, I loved the Cullen Hale family. But that was still only one reason.

"And the second one Edward?"

"I'll tell you when were in your room, pass the phone to Alice will you," he asked.

I handed the phone and flopped back down onto my bed, still chuckling to myself.

From far away I heard Alice telling Edward that we were about to go shopping and saying some other things but I allowed my mind to wander away. I found myself thinking about home again, not in a home-sick way, but just thinking. Much to my surprise I realized that I wasn't thinking about Renee; instead I was thinking about Charlie, my dad.

My parents had both loved each other so much, but Charlie had loved my mother in a different way, it had really been like they were part of the same person; two halves making up the perfect whole. We'd had a perfect family, until Renee left us and never came back.

It broke my dad's heart when she died, and I had needed to pretend to be coping just because if I had acted as upset as I felt, things would only have been harder for Charlie.

About a year after her death, things had started to go back to a _new_ kind of normal. We had a new routine, which made everything easier to manage, and took our minds off the misery. Charlie and I began getting closer.

Even though I was still young, I didn't mind helping out and doing the kinds of things Mom had done. Things like washing dishes, laundry and cooking. Charlie also helped out of course, but he had never been the 'housey' type anyway. And I honestly hadn't minded helping out, in a way I suppose, I had thought that I was doing it for Renee, doing it because of how much she had loved Charlie, I figured that she would have wanted me to continue taking care of him for her.

And so, I had grown up like that. With just a father, who worked at the local police station. I had attended the local middle school and would have gone on into the high-school, if Charlie hadn't intervened and practically forced me to get out and see the world: 'go to boarding school Bells' he had said so I came to EBC. Of course, I had been reluctant at first, I was sort of shy, and I didn't know if Charlie would manage. But, I had made **a lot** of food, labeled it and stuffed it into the freezer, hoping it would last as long as possible. I had also taught him how to work the dishwasher and the washer and dryer for the laundry.

He meanwhile, had bought me new stuff for school, and insisted that my mother would have made me throw out all my clothes, and buy new ones. So I had done just that, I only kept things that I really loved, things that had special meaning, and bought a lot of lovely new things.

However I hadn't fully stocked up on clothes _yet._ I had wanted to stock up on clothes in the EBC area too, because I wasn't sure what kind of styles were going on here.It had felt good in an odd way. For I had felt like I was shedding my old self, and getting ready to be the other person inside me, who was waiting to come out.

Yet, I realized that I was worried about Charlie, and I missed him, he knew me pretty well, he understood everything I had been through, and I didn't need to explain myself to him, he just seemed to know. I guess it was sort of the way I had felt three days ago, when I had apologized to Edward. He hadn't pressured me to tell him anything, he had just accepted me, exactly like I was.

"Hellooo? Earth to Bella, are you ready to go?," asked an antsy Alice.

"Yep," I said, snapping out of my reverie. "Where's Rose?"

"She's in the car already, with the guys."

"The guys go shopping too?" I asked, very amused.

Alice blushed "they like..._some _parts of our shopping trips more than others!"

I giggled and said "then what do they do when your done with buying _that_ stuff?"

She smiled, "they judge the stuff we try on, and occasionally pick stuff out too."

I gulped. This was going to be a very memorable shopping trip.

Alice saw my worried expression, and said "don't worry Bella, Edward has pretty good taste!"

I blushed, and tried to duck my head so she didn't notice, but she did, and her high, tinkling laugh echoed around our room.

"Unless you would rather have Jasper that is," she whispered, putting her arm comfortably through mine, flicking the light switch and leading us into hall towards the death elevator.

**PRESS REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!**


	8. Shopping With Alice part 1

**Shopping With Alice Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

Alice cranked up the music, and sang along at the top of her voice trying to get me to join in but giving up after a while when she realized I did not know the words. So she station surfed for a while until she found a song that apparently, according to her _everyone_ knew the words to.

"Come on Bella," she whined, "its Rihanna, all you have to do is go _ella ella ella eh eh eh_ I know you can do that!"

I sang feebly, even though I really did know the words, I just couldn't be bothered, and her voice sounded so perfect I didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

When we got to the mall, I couldn't help but catch on to a little bit of Alice's shopping enthusiasm. It was seriously hard not to be effected by her, she was practically skipping and hopping and jumping all around the parking lot. I couldn't help but wonder if she would still be this energetic at the end of our little _endeavor_.

"So Bella, what sort of things are you looking to buy?" Asked Alice.

"Well, anything that I like really, and that looks nice...I guess," I responded.

It was true, it wasn't that I didn't have enough clothes, I just really wanted some _new_ ones, some things that looked nice on me, things that I could wear to school but still impress people...like Edward.

I mentally smacked myself, I really had to stop thinking about him! I was fairly certain that I didn't like him, but maybe it was more that I didn't want myself to like him so I was putting all thoughts of truly liking him out my head. So that I could convince myself that it wasn't true and then I would make myself feel better. But if that was true then why did I keep thinking about -

"Bella? What are you thinking about, you have the most confused expression on your face. You look like Emmett when he doesn't get a joke."

"What?" I replied, and then I laughed because what I had just been thinking about was probably the toughest thing I had thought since last year at school in math class.

"Oh yeah Alice, I was just thinking about, umm this guy..." I trailed off, blushing profusely.

"Oh really Bella?" Alice giggled, very amused. "Anyone I know?"

I blushed, probably a much deeper red color than I already was but I casually tried to respond with a wave of my hand. Continuing to _try_ and fool Alice I said "oh, no I don't think you know him. He is from Florida."

Apparently my attempt at airily dismissing topics of conversation that I was uncomfortable with was very obvious to Alice Cullen who seemed (very annoyingly) to not miss anything that included me and my feelings for Edward.

"Oh yeah? Someone from Florida? I didn't know you were interested in any guys when you were in Florida." She had a very sly look in her eyes, a look that made me very uncomfortable. I could tell she hadn't believed the _Florida boy_ story at all.

"It couldn't by any chance be someone from my family could it Bella?" She continued.

Before I could stop myself, I felt my lips twitch into a smile. This I instantly regretted.

"Ooh so it might be someone in my family," she giggled, not missing my smile. "So...lets see. There are two boys in my family, there is Emmett but he is off-limits so that only leaves -"

She broke off and turned her big brown eyes over to look mockingly at me.

"Bella?" she asked questioningly

"What Alice?" I snapped back.

"What brother am I forgetting...I can't seem to think of his name. OH! Thats right; Edward! Oh and Bella, he's single! Well, sorta.." she trailed off, breaking her sarcastic rant and thinking about Edward's situation with girls.

I wanted nothing more than to climb into a little hole and hide, but for some reason I felt that even by doing this I wouldn't be escaping the persistent 'wrath' of Alice.

However instead of admitting this, I just gulped and punched Alice lightly on the shoulder. Snapping her out of her thoughts about _disgusting Ed, _a name that I had heard Alice say to Rose the other day and thought was pretty funny.

"Shut up Alice," I whined "I don't like Edward," trying to sound as convincing as possible .

"Sure Bella, whatever you say." Was all I got as an answer. I cursed silently to myself...I hadn't even convinced myself.

* * *

We met everyone else by a very large fountain in the middle of probably one of the biggest and most intimidating malls I had ever set foot in. But this wasn't really saying much because I really had not set foot into that many malls.

"Um Alice?" I asked meekly. "How many floors are there?"

"Seven...I think, right Rose?" She spun around to confirm her thoughts only to find Rose and Emmett kissing viciously.

"Earth to Rose, yoohoo. Rosalie Hale?" Finally Emmett and a very irritated Rosalie broke apart.

"What Alice," she snapped.

"The mall is seven floors right?" she asked, completely ignorant of Rose's tone.

"Yep." She said, pursing her perfect lips and turning back around into Emmett's arms once again.

Now Edward, Jazz and I were the ones laughing, and when we looked at Alice, I just laughed harder. Her eyes were shinning and she was positively quivering with excitement. Apparently Emmett had not been exaggerating at all when he had told me just how much his sister loved to shop.

"So Bella," Alice said, "anything in particular your looking for?"

I saw Rose turn away from Emmett to hear my answer too. And for a second felt extremely anxious.

"Nope, nothing specific, just...nice things" I said in response.

"Good!" Alice said, and motioned for Rose to follow her, and so we set off. With the two girls up front whispering so fast that I could not understand a word, however I did catch the words 'Bella', 'white', and 'skirt'.

I did my best to ignore them and my nerves were soothed when we stepped into Abercrombie & Fitch, I had definitely been here before, and they didn't have any clothes that were _harmful_ or _scary_. They were clothes that I felt comfortable in so I allowed myself to relax a little and get dragged around with Alice and Rosalie.

After Abercrombie however, (where we each emerged with a bag) I lost count of all the places we went to, and I started to lose track of all the stuff I bought and handed the reins over to Alice and Rose.

We finally sat down for a lunch break because the guys were apparently 'dying', 'hungry enough to eat an elephant' and 'starving my ass off but if we go to Victoria's Secret I might be able to last a little longer'. Yeah, guess which one was Emmett.

I too, was glad for the break plus my hands were hurting from lugging around my shopping bags. I had ones from Abercrombie, Hollister, H&M, Zara, Top Shop, River Island, Forever 21 and New Look.

I groaned and from over on my right I heard Edward's perfect laugh.

I turned to look at him, scowling. "What are you laughing at Mister?" I asked in a fake angry voice.

He pretended to pout and said in a fake hurt voice "aww don't be angry at me Bell-A."

I giggled, ever since our incident he had taken to accenting the A part of my name really loudly.

He smiled, when he noticed I had cracked my angry facade.

"Oops," I said and switched back into my angry voice "EDward, why were you laughing?"

He just stared at me.

I looked down, and then back up at him, he was still staring. I felt a blush creeping up my face making me hot and annoyed.

When I looked back up, his face was much closer to me than I had thought, and he was still staring, straight into my eyes, except now he was smiling, which made me smile.

I don't really know what happened after that, I just remember reaching up my hand and pushing his face away, except at the very moment my hand made contact with his face, I heard the click noise of four phone camera's.

We both turned immediately, to see the phones of everyone else pointing in our direction. I also noticed that both Alice and Rose had very big smiles on their faces.

Ugh, what was with these people.

My face was, of-course, even darker than when Edward had been staring at me. 5 assumed this was because now there were four pairs of eyes, not just one. Except Edward's eyes were, well...amazing? Nah, that was a bit of an understatement.

I was snapped out of my embarrassed shell when Alice slyly whispered from across the table at Edward and me.

"Guys, cut it, you look like your gonna pounce on each other, were in a food court. You don't want to gross people out, so for our sake, stop staring."

I stuttered, but Edward cooly yet sarcastically parried Alice's remark by informing her that "quite frankly Alice, I don't mind where I am doing gross things, and I don't care if people think I am gonna tackle Bella to the ground, as long as Bell-A is the one I am doing these things to, I'm good with anything." When he said my name, he winked and I couldn't help but tingle on the inside.

However, I figured that if I didn't escape soon, my face might actually burst into flames, so I jumped up quickly, intending to make an escape to the Taco Bell line over to the right but tripping over a shopping bag and flying straight into Edward, who instinctively put his arms out and caught me.

This didn't help the situation at all, but before everyone else, minus Edward said anything else - which I am not sure was really possible seeing how hard they were laughing – I continued my escape to buy some taquitos.

**AN: Part Two up soon, hopefully tonight or tomorrow. I have it almost finished cuz it was gonna be one, but i split it in two so that you guys got at least a little to read**

**Review?**

**just a short one will do**

**please?**


	9. Shopping With Edward

**Shopping With Edward**

**What was gonna be "Shopping with Alice part 2" but...isnt anymore.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviews! I love getting them, and I try to use your advice to improve my work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

"All right guys, lets split up for a while and then we can meet up in a couple hours. Oh and when we get back we **each**, including the guys, have to have three new outfits picked out by our significant others!" Alice sounded so excited, I would have laughed until I heard the last sentence.

I gulped but before I could say anything to protest, Jasper was dragged away by Alice and Rose and Emmett walked off with their hands clasped.

I turned to Edward and blushed furiously which made him grin, like always.

"So Bell-A looks like you get to be my significant other for today huh?"

I tried to shrug and act cool about it but I didn't trust myself to reply to his comment. Plus I didn't really know what to say...I mean what do you say when Edward Cullen says that to you?

I shook my head, I was so pathetic.

"Ok, here's the deal Edward: on this whole shopping excursion thing I get two vetoes which means...I guess you do to if you want..." I explained, trying to relax from my currently stressed state.

Edward just smiled and leaned in towards me.

"Don't worry BellA, I will be on good behavior. Plus with my impeccable style, you won't even need those vetoes. Now lets go get this over with."

I groaned again, and I was thankful that Rose and Alice weren't here to hear me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, saying my name properly for the first time in a while.

"Shopping just really isn't one of my favorite activities," I replied, trying my best to sound relatively cheerful, but pretty much failing completely.

Edward laughed. "Really? I never would have guessed given at how many shopping bags you are forcing me to carry."

I giggled, but then felt bad and offered to take some back, even though it wasn't my fault that he was carrying them...he'd offered in the first place.

"I am fine Bella, seriously, when you're Alice's sister, you grow up carrying around shopping bags from feminine stores."

I laughed, stepping back and taking a good look at Edward, who, just as he said was drowning in girl designer bags, with only a few of his own.

"Here," I offered "I will make it a little more fair. Give me all of your guy bags, then we can each look like cross-dressers."

Edward smiled that crooked grin before chuckling but handing over the bags I requested.

"Bella, I really am glad that you happened to be Alice's roommate you know? You have the strangest mind out of almost anyone I know."

"Except Emmett," I added.

"Yes! definitely except Emmett." We laughed together and then looked over at each other and the bags which just made us laugh harder.

This was so nice, it was cool to know that I could have these moments with Edward...because I wasn't thinking about liking him, I was just... in the moment with him. He even seemed sorta like a whole different person, like he was letting me into the side that Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett knew.

* * *

I could hardly contain my laughter as I walked away from the cash register with Edward's first purchase.

Earlier we had made a deal that we could each buy one awful thing for each-other but we would have to wear the outfits out to the movies the next weekend.

So that was why I was now skipping out of _Ross Robertson's Kilt and Tartan Store_ with a very sulky Edward trailing along behind me.

"Bellllla," he whined. "Why would you buy me a plaid kilt? I mean fine if I am Scottish, because it it totally normal. I mean to the Scottish people they are like nice suits, but even so: they don't wear them to the cinema."

"Edward," I giggled, "now it is your turn to buy me something awful, and remember it can be anything you want to see me in, because I have to wear it AND our vetoes don't count."

Edward was still sulking, so I suggested we go get a smoothie, so he could think about what he wanted to do to me.

I was still feeling very evily-cleaver about Edward's kilt. It wasn't that it was a funny piece of clothing, it was just that Edward had to wear it out and his reaction to it had also been hilarious.

I walked back over to the table, with a tropical fruit smoothie for me and a berry blast smoothie for Edward. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the devilish look that was now glinting out of his impossibly deep eyes.

All of the sulkiness was gone as he smiled evilly, but batted his eyelashes at me too, trying to look cute but mean at the same time.

I gulped and stepped forward to give him his smoothie, but he stood up and took it out of my hand and walked off, motioning for me to follow him.

When I caught up with him, the devilish look was still there.

"Bella?" He asked softly.

"Yes Edward?" I replied, cautiously. I had no idea what this boy was up to, and quite frankly I wasn't sure I ever really wanted to know.

"What's your favorite color? To wear I mean," he asked innocently.

"Ummm," I sucked my smoothie noisily and then admitted that I didn't really have one.

"I bet you look good in blue," he said.

I laughed and replied with a shrug. "Alice would be proud of you, she said the same thing to me this morning."

My laugh quickly died away though, when Edward led me into the biggest _Betsey Johnson_ I had ever seen.

"Aww, come on Edward, I so do not do dresses." I nearly shouted as he dragged me across the threshold.

"Who said it was just a dress? I fully intend for you to buy heels too."

I groaned. And I had thought_ I _was cruel. "I gotta give you credit Edward Cullen, this is by far the worst possible store you could have ever taken me into."

He laughed "so going back to Victoria's Secret next won't be a problem then? I happened to notice your discomfort there too."

I was dead. A dress and heels. How the hell had I not seen this coming?

I tried to make a childish run for it, but Edward grabbed my hand, and twined his through it just as a sales lady walked up to us.

"Hello, my name is Marissa, how can I help you today?" She asked, crossing her arms so that her cleavage popped out.

"I think we are actually OK on the help for right now, we are just gonna look around. But thanks Maria, we'll call if we need you." Edward replied.

"Oh, ok then, its actually Marissa. And trust me, I can help with _anything_."

Edward nodded curtly and walked off, looking truly disgusted.

"Edward, did you know that her name was really Marissa?" I asked.

"Of course I did, ever since a couple days ago I have been making a conscious effort to remember names, because _some girl_ thought it was necessary in order to be my friend," he said, staring down at me.

I blushed and played along, reaching up to pat him on the head.

"I am sure that the girl is very proud of you."

Edward smiled, and looked down at our still entwined hands.

"Well Bella," he said, still smiling. "Would you care to explain why your grip on my hand got tighter when old Mariella came up to me?"

I blushed, and replied "you know Edward, I never thought I would use these words as my escape but LETS LOOK FOR THAT DRESS!"

Phew! That could have been a very awkward explanation.

Edward just laughed. But refocused once again on finding me an 'awful' dress, which now I realized was probably going to be really nice and...short, just so I hated it more.

* * *

I was now down to three dresses. One was blue and frilly, but Edward cut that one because he said that blue looked too nice.

"EDward, just choose a freaking dress and laugh while I suffer. After this day is over, I propose a shopping truce that shall be active for ever more."

Edward chuckled. "I like the truce idea BellA, and as for the dresses, I don't really mind which one I buy. Why don't you put your normal clothes on and bring them out and so we can look at them together."

I agreed and dragged myself back into the changing room. I was so tired of trying on dresses and heels and looking like a prostitute that I didn't even try to cover myself up as I walked anymore. Knowing Edward, he probably enjoyed this, but I tried to ignore that side of him, because he had been so different recently.

When I was changed, Edward gave both of the dresses to a sales person; who thankfully wasn't hitting on Edward, and trailed me over to the cash register.

"Bella, how come you always flinched when Alice bought you your clothes? She never minds paying as long as she chose them, in fact I am pretty sure you would just hurt her feelings if you didn't let her pay."

I blushed, me and people spending money on me was a major pet peeve. I just felt so selfish and uncomfortable.

I squirmed uneasily. Edward, who noticed, turned towards me.

"Bella? What is it? Are you ok?" his voice sounded so concerned and kind that I found myself blurting out the reason before I could even edit it in my head.

"I dunno Edward, it just makes me so uncomfortable when people spend money on me, I mean, I don't mind if I don't know how much something is...but when I am around I feel so self-centered and selfish."

Edward smiled that crooked smile again and whispered reassuringly "Bella, you are the most unselfish and not self-centered girl I know. Please understand that."

I grinned, his praise, even on such an absurd matter made me so happy on the inside.

"However Bella, because my torture with you is not yet finished, I gotta do one last thing."

He leaned forward against the check out desk and smiled flirtatiously at the clerk.

She blushed and he nudged me, laughing. "Is she from your family? You two seem to have very similar reactions to my smile." Then he smiled that same smile at me, except this time it reached his amazing eyes...causing me to blush almost the second I looked at him.

When I realized what I had done, I started laughing along with him, but was pretty quickly cut off when I heard Edward begin to speak once again with the lady behind the counter.

"I was just wondering the prices of the two dresses," he said, sounding VERY gleeful.

I groaned and turned to run, but somehow his arm snaked around my waist and held me to his side.

My breath caught in my throat. Edward was holding me!

"This one," she replied, holding up the red strapless one "is two hundred whereas this one is," she paused typing something into the computer. "This one is two hundred and fifty."

I gasped, which wasn't good given how weird Edward's arm was making my breathing anyway, but tried to turn it into a cough when both pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. Edward's were dancing with happiness, but the other girls were...jealous, disapproving? I couldn't really tell.

Edward turned back to the girl. "I will have the two hundred -"

I broke free of Edward, put both hands over my ears, turned away and started to sing the lyrics to a random Fall Out Boy song, because it was the first one that came into my head.

When I was almost done with the fourth chorus, I felt Edward's cool hands prying my own hands off my ears. He was laughing.

"Do you want to see which dress I bought Bella?" he asked.

"Not really Edward."

"I assure you, you won't know the price."

"Yeah, nice try Cullen, but she held up the dresses when she went through the ridiculous amounts first; so I know which is which."

"But what if I bought a dress that you didn't try on, a dress that was even more expensive than both of those dresses. Then would you like to see what dress you will be wearing to our movie?"

I rounded on him. "More expensive? Edward why? You are awful, I told you I hated people spending money, thats so mean."

"But Bella," he protested, "you still don't know the exact amount."

"I said I don't want to know it." I half yelled, violently.

"Fine, fine...I'll just give it to Alice then... so she can match your makeup and accessories." He said wickedly.

I groaned. Damn, this boy was good, an expensive dress, a make over and heels. I was so gonna have to get him back. The problem was, I had no idea how.

I sighed and looked up into Edward's dancing eyes.

"You, Isabella Swan, are plotting your revenge. I can tell."

I just smiled brightly at him.

He grinned too "come up with any good ideas yet?" he asked.

"A couple," I lied, trying to sound sure of my self.

In my head, I was secretly thinking how lucky I was to have a roommate and close friend that would definitely be able to help plot Edward's sweet revenge.

**Review?? Please!! If you guys all review, the next bit will be up faster...i swear!**

**Yes-you will get to see the dress. Next chapter..If you R&R**

**xx -e.c. is love**


	10. Preparations

**Preparation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

**Alright...I know most of you guys probably hate me...I totally broke my promise to update soon and I think it has possibly been 4 months...which is really unfair to you guys. I was in the hospital.**

**This summer I will try to update regularly although their might be gaps cuz of horse shows. So sorry in advance!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok Bella, lets do this!" Alice said wickedly.

I could honestly picture this girl as being the evil fashion witch with the gorgeous blonde Rosalie sidekick...but then again, I think most girls my age wouldn't mind being attacked by them, because it meant makeovers and expensive clothes...and in this particular case, going to the cinema with an absolute god.

But when I had told her I needed to get Edward back. She said that the best thing to do would be to make me look amazing and have me act cool. To Alice this was easy, but I think she sort of forgot the effect heels and Edward have on me.

"Bella, don't look so scared, we're not really going to do that much, just work a little on your eyes and stuff," Rose said as she laughed at my apparently freaked out facial expression.

"Yeah Bella, you're naturally gorgeous and you have amazing hair, we just need to tone things up so that Edward's totally forgets his evil plans and instead, can't keep his eyes or his thoughts off of you." Alice smiled easily as she started applying my eye shadow.

"What do you mean can't keep his eyes or thoughts off of me...knowing you there is some sort of hidden meaning there Alice," I said.

"Oh for God's sake Bella, will you please stop pretending you don't know?" Rose whined.

"Don't know what," I replied. I actually had a pretty good idea of where they were going with this, but I knew if they said it my cheeks would probably start on fire, so I was playing safe by acting dumb and postponing them for as long as I could, which wasn't really that long.

"Bella," Alice said threateningly "you need to stop pretending that you don't know Edward likes you."

I was about to butt in, but the breath I had just taken was totally gone. Edward liked me? Me? I had totally been expecting them to tell me it the other way around.

ME? I mean, we had been together a lot recently but that was mostly because whenever Jazz and Alice and Rose and Emmett went off or started making out, Edward and I felt pretty shafted so we would hang out together.

Things between us had gotten really easy, I no longer felt self conscious around him...my heart and stomach still freaked out whenever he knocked on my door and we he helped me before I fell and yeah I had caught him staring at me A LOT...but he was Edward that gorgeous guy that everyone loved and who hooked up with everyone too.

Then again, it was just Wednesday that we had had another talk about him and his...love of girls, but he told me that he had stopped being such "man whore" (he actually remembered the words I had used) and that he had decided to just be normal and wait for the mysterious amazing girl.

_Flashback_

"Bella, you know, when you got mad at me?"

"Which time Edward?" I asked, laughing.

"You get mad at me a lot?"

I looked up into Edward's amazing eyes and was hurt to see the sadness in them. I instinctively put my hand on his, trying to comfort him.

"No, I never get angry at you Edward I was kidding. Just that one time."

"Well, about that one time, I've changed Bella, I decided you were totally right, I was gross and disgusting and it was wrong of me to treat all of those girls like I did."

My heart swelled, he was so adorable. "I don't really think all those girls particularly minded hooking up with the gorgeous Edward Cullen." I said absently.

Shit! Did I just say that out-loud? He was only meant to be gorgeous in my head! My cheeks burned and I peeked up at Edward to find that wonderful crooked smile on his chiseled face.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud Edward, so you can forget it." I said trying to un embarrass myself.

He just laughed and said, "Oh no Bella, I am going to remember that and tease you about it for the rest of my life. But what I was saying was, I'm not a man whore anymore" he made air quotes with his fingers "I am a gentleman just waiting for this amazing girl to notice that I sorta really like her."

His green eyes bore into mine as he said that, but I didn't know what to do. There was no way my dream was ever going to come true...so I couldn't just blurt out that I liked him, he would probably never talk to me again.

So for lack of anything to do, I shrugged and said, "I'm sure she will notice you soon, you're not that hard to miss."

_End Flashback_

"Yoohoo, Bella? Where you been, you've been out ever since we were talking about how you and Edward like each other."

I groaned, but there wasn't much point in pretending anymore so ignoring the blush I meekly asked "is it that obvious?"

They both laughed. "No, its not obvious Bella, but we are experts...and Emmett and Jasper have sort of learned from us...so it is kinda obvious to everyone except Edward." Said Rose.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least Edward doesn't know." I said.

"Bella! You want Edward to know," Alice said, slapping me lightly as Rose laughed.

"Yeah, but there's no way anything good could come from Edward knowing, its not like he will ever like me..."

"Isabella Swan, have you honestly not heard anything that we have been saying? **(AN: Dayumm Bella is so stupid.)** EDWARD LIKES YOU." Rosalie practically shouted in exasperation. "Quite a bit, if were reading our signs and getting accurate reports from Em and Jasper."

"So Bella, please tell me you know what you have to do tonight." Alice asked sounding a little worried.

"Umm...what are you talking about Alice?" I asked, confused.

Both her and Rose groaned.

"What did I do," I asked.

"Here's the deal Bella: tonight, you need to remember that Edward likes you - trust us we're right – and you like him. Go out, have fun and flirt a ton... because even now, with jeans and a T-shirt on, you look amazing...now lets get that dress!"

I smiled, they were right, tonight I had nothing to lose so I was going to have some fun. Plus, wearing high heels provided reason for Edward to stay very close to me.

I wasn't allowed to look at myself until I had my dress on...an Alice rule, so Rose got my dress and I turned away from they mirror and gasped as Alice presented what I was going to be wearing.

It wasn't one of the ones I had even tried on. He probably had just wanted to torture me even more and so much for not perving on girls. Ugh.

(AN Picture on profile)

The dress was not only tiny, but strapless... and a deep royal blue that I had to admit was really pretty. I just stood there ogling as Alice handed me my lacy bra and panties that apparently were mine now, and told me to change in the bathroom.

When I was entirely finished and Alice had trapped my feet in deathly tall black heels, I was allowed to look at myself.

The person I saw, wasn't even me. Alice and Rose had been right, I didn't really have that much make up on. My lips were redder than usual making them look even fuller and more pouty than usual, my eyes were dark with a bit of shadow and the usual mascara and eyeliner liner. My cheeks had only a tiny bit of blush, because I pretty much covered the red cheeks thing automatically whenever I saw Edward.

I spun in a circle and was surprised that I didn't fall over, although the heels were pretty sturdy feeling, I was still expecting the ground to come straight up to claim me. I felt beautiful but I was startled back to reality when I heard my cell phone beep signaling I had a message.

_BellA,_

_Do u mind if we dont go to the movies? _

_I will still wear my _skirt_, i promise..._

_Edward_

I laughed to myself at Edward's calling it a 'skirt' and Rose and Alice looked at me curiously. When I saw the expressions on their faces I just laughed harder, because it was very clear they thought I was insane.

"What's so funny Bella?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Nothing, just Edward..." I said smiling absently when I said his name.

I turned back to my phone, so that I could text him back but out of the corner of my eye I could swear I saw Alice and Rose smiling to each other...probably at my smiling like an idiot when I said Edward's name.

_Edward,_

_Yes, you still have to wear ur skirt_

_and yes, were goin to the movies. U agreed. _

_B_

I had to admit, I didn't want to go to the movies looking like I did, plus, it was friday night...there would probably be a lot of people around.

I sighed but consoled myself with the knowledge that Edward might attract more attention than me. I was just plain Bella in a dress whereas Edward was gonna be wearing a kilt...but he was still going to be gorgeous. Somehow. He always managed it.

My phone buzzed again and I flipped it open and read;

_Fine, i hate u :p_

_Given that you decided we r going to the cinema, I made us dinner reservations for afterwards, and I chose our movie. _

_See you in 10._

_Edward_

_p.s. I dont hate u_

This was bad. Dinner? And what if we were seeing a scary movie...I hate scary movies, I get nightmares...shit. I was dead.

I though about texting Edward back, but that sounded way to chicken and he might argue back by making me give in to his not wearing a kilt. So, I took one last spin, a deep breath, waved good bye to Alice and Rose and then walked to the death trap elevator.

* * *

Please review...even tho I have neglected you guys big time! Tell me if you still want me to write...I have a feeling maybe some of you guys have lost faith.?? yes..no?

xx


	11. I'll Protect You

I'll Protect You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers i only own the plot**

**Hey guys, I promised I would be updating quickly**

**Sorry chapter 8 was reposted, I dont know why...but ok...**

**For those of you who asked, i was having treatments...thats as much as im saying. I dont like ppl being sorry and I am absolutely fine now. :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on one of the chairs in the lobby as I waited for Edward. I was pretty much over being scared of the elevator although I was still convinced someday I would end up either stuck or plummeting downwards in it.

I heard the elevator ding and looked towards it, waiting for my – I slapped myself – not my, just Edward. Waiting for Edward to step out. I braced myself for the heat that was going to flood my face as soon as he saw me, but instead of it being Edward, I found myself looking into the faces of two boys I had never seen before.

Luckily, they didn't see me as they got out of the elevator as they were deep in a coversation, however their conversation immediately ceased as the boy on the right, with blonde hair and blue eyes noticed me.

He nudged his friend and motioned towards me with his head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the boy on the left look over and stare at me.

I forced myself to breathe normally and pretend I hadn't noticed them, praying silently that they would just walk out. I could deal with staring, for a while...but if they came to talk to me I might just die of embarrassment.

Where's Edward? I knew he would probably just laugh... but I still wanted him here, he was so comforting and gorgeous.

I smiled to myself, because it seemed that every time I tried to praise Edward I used the word gorgeous. I was proud of him, and how much he had changed, but I also knew that he was probably going to find a girl friend soon...and that just made me sad. It wasn't really jealousy that I felt, I wanted Edward to be happy, but I also wanted him to stay mine. Because even though he technically was not mine right now, he felt like it...if not like a boyfriend, simply an amazing friend, and that is what I will miss when he gets a girlfriend.

I had been thinking about my feelings long enough to not realize the two guys approaching me and now, as I looked up, they were right above me.

I stood up quickly, startled, and managed to stay on my feet. I looked at the blonde guy and immediately felt weird. He wasn't looking at my eyes, he was staring hungrily at my chest. I looked down and tried to walk away, but the other boy held out his arm.

"Woah, woah, waoh, gorgeous, where you goin in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Um," I gulped, "I am meeting someone now," I stuttered. The guy hadn't removed his arm from my waist, and this dress, was puffy...but not very long.

"Why don't you wait here with us, huh?" he said in a low voice.

"Yeah, we can protect you..keep you warm, and safe and comfortable," the other one said. I think he was trying to be...sexy? Alluring? I honestly did not know and had I not been a little scared I probably would have laughed out loud. However all I wanted right now was to get away from this sick jerk.

"Um, you know, I think I'm gonna pass...I don't want to be late and I think my friend is going to be here soon." I said, swallowing nervously and trying once again to walk through the arm around my waist.

"Aww, look at her, she's scared." The blondey said to the other guy.

"I know," he replied, "so innocent and beautiful." He stroked my cheek. His hands were rough and scratchy...not like Edward's.

"Ok, seriously guys, I want to go now, this has been lovely, maybe I will see you around." I suggested in what was meant to sound a bit braver and less stuttery than before however it came out very high pitched sounding.

"I don't think your friend will mind, were just being friendly and taking care of you," blonde said, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, I think he would definitely mind," came the cool velvet voice that I had been waiting for.

I sighed in relief. And glanced up, Edward caught my eyes and I could see the worry in them. The boys hadn't seen him yet because they had his back to him, so they straightened quickly and let go of me the second they heard his voice.

I wasn't ready for them to let go and I immediately began to fall. I probably would have hurt myself if two cool, muscled arms hadn't caught me right in time. I clung onto Edward as he whispered into my ear;

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head meekly and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him before turning to deal with the guys who were trying to subtly sneak away.

"If I EVER hear you speak to her like that again-" I had never seen anyone this angry, his green eyes were electric and his voice loud and full of anger.

He never got time to finish because both boys butted in with a series of;

"sorry Edward, won't happen again man, my bad Edward, sorry Cullen, didn't know she was your girl, she's a hottie, you're lucky"

I blushed from behind Edward...this was gonna be awkward 'didn't know she was your girl' I wish right.

"Go! Now," Edward said, not yelling but speaking in a low and menacing voice. He watched them until he knew that they had disappeared and then he turned to me and his mouth dropped open.

He stepped away from me and his eyes raked over my body, I could see his gorgeous lips turning upwards into a smile, and his eyes were glittering.

"Bella, I," I giggled, he was so cute.

His eyes snapped up to my face and he blushed at his stuttering, yes Edward Cullen blushed.

"Hey, don't laugh...I just can't find the right words to describe how amazing you look," he whispered, taking a step closer to me.

Now it was my turn to blush, I looked down, suddenly very shy... and burst out laughing

Edward looked startled, and I clutched my side and motioned to his outfit, I had to lean against Edward for support because I was laughing so unbelievably hard.

Edward grumbled inaudibly above my head as I rested against his chest and my body shook with laughter.

His kilt was red and blue, plaid and he was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Even though he looked hilarious, he still somehow managed to look good. It must be his face I thought to myself, and his muscles that the shirt clearly defined.

I took a deep breath as soon as my laughter ceased and I immediately inhaled Edward's amazing scent, making me feel dizzy.

I pulled away from him and insincerely apologized.

He nodded and laughed as well, but he was still staring at me. Not staring uncomfortably the way the other guys had been...this was different, I didn't really understand it but when I asked him...he just shook his head and smiled that adorable crooked smile up at me.

"You ready to go Bella?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled, and we set off towards his car.

We made small talk and he laughed at my descriptions of being tortured by Alice and Rose, and I laughed when he told me what Emmett and Jasper had said when Edward met them in the hall.

Then Edward brought up the two guys.

"Do you know them?" I asked.

"Not really, the blonde is called Mike and I think the other one is Tyler but I might be wrong," he said.

His green eyes turned and caught mine and he took my hand in his, tracing circles on it.

"Are you sure you're ok? When I got down there and saw you, I was so worried, I, all I could think about is the way he was touching you and talking and..." he trailed off and looked over to me again.

Our eyes met and I squeezed his hand softly, "I'm fine, but I am very glad you got there when you did, I agree it was gross...and, its not your fault you know Edward."

"I know BellA, but..."

He trailed off again.

"But what Edward?" I asked

"I just, I was so worried, what if I hadn't come when I had, what if no one had been around."

He ran one hand through his hair, keeping the other on the wheel and looked over at me again.

I smiled and he smiled too and muttered

"I guess you're just too pretty for your own good Bella."

My heart flipped and a blush crept across my face but I was saved with thinking of what to say back when we pulled up to the movie theatre.

I undid my seat belt and made to open the door but found it being opened for me, I looked up and grinned at Edward.

"Why thank you kind sir," I giggled.

"Anytime my lady," he replied.

I blushed again, and Edward grinned, turning to face me slowly.

"Hey BellA," he whispered, pushing me up against the car.

"Mhm?" I whispered back

"Have I mentioned you look gorgeous?" His green eyes were firing, I could see them in the dark.

"Uh, you might have, umm, mentioned, I, uh, I don't know." I stammered.

He reached up his hand and stroked my cheek softly.

My heart was pounding, I remembered Alice and Rose's words, 'he likes you' kept ringing in my head.

"Dammit Edward, why do you have to be so irresistible?" I said softly

He poked my nose gently, as his hand hadn't left my cheek, "Irresistible hmm? Bella Swan, I think you have the two of us mixed up...you are the irresistible one."

He leaned in towards me and our foreheads touched gently as his breath brushed my lips making me tingle all over. I closed my eyes and felt Edward's hand angling my face upwards towards his lips.

_Do you remember,_

 _Or should I rewind, _

_To that summer when you caught my eye,_

 _I played it cool, _

_The weather was hot, _

_You had the beauty and the beach on lock._

_With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt, _

_Walkin' on the beach, so pretty, _

_You wasn't lookin' for a man, _

_When you saw me in the sand, _

_But you fell for the boy from the city._

_I was like, "hey, girl, can I get your number"_

 _I remember what you told me too,_

 "_Don't call after ten" _

_But you know that I did, _

'_Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you. _

Edward and I both jumped in shock, and I grabbed in my bag for my cell phone.

"Alice," I growled into it as soon as it was flipped open.

I could see Edward laughing.

"How's it going Bella?" She asked excitedly.

"It's great Ali, thanks for asking, but were about to go catch the movie so I have to go."

"Oh, ok, what are you seeing?"

"I am not sure Alice, I forgot to ask Edward, I will tell you all about it when we get back kay?"

"Ok Bells," she sounded so happy.

"That all Alice?" I asked, curios as to why she had actually called.

"Oh, well I was actually gonna tell you, I don't think you should make Edward wear his kilt."

I laughed, "And why wouldn't you want Edward to wear his kilt Alice?" I said loudly and smiled as I saw Edward perk up.

"Oh, I just think he would definitely be more focused on you if he wasn't worrying about how he looked, you probably wouldn't be able to tell but he is a little self conscious. I think it's because he is used to looking so amazing that he doesn't have to worry, but he's gonna be nervous enough tonight trying to win you...so I just think it is in your best interest that he doesn't wear it."

I sighed, "You think it will help Alice?" I asked quietly.

"Bellaaaaa, be confident, you don't need help, but it will move you guys along faster."

"Fine Ali, if you say so, I am so not going against you because I am honestly a little scared, so I guess its ok."

"Alrighty Bella, have an amazing night! Love ya." With that she hung up.

"Manipulative little fairy," I growled at my phone as I clicked it shut.

Edward laughed from behind me.

"Soooo," he said casually.

I sighed. "Do have a change of pants Edward?"

His eyes lit up, but then fell again almost immediately.

"No I don't think I, WAIT!"

He unlocked his volvo and began rummaging in the trunk.

"Ha," he called excitedly

"Turn around," he ordered as he pulled out a pair of pants.

I turned around and waited patiently for him to change. Now it was just me looking like an idiot. But, to be honest, I probably would have been just as embarrassed to be seen with him looking like that than Alice claimed he would be while wearing it. So I wasn't really that upset.

"Ready Bella?" I jumped a foot in the air, and began to fall, but my angel saved me, still chuckling from scaring me.

I turned to see him wearing a pair of very dark jeans with his white shirt, I couldn't tell if they were black or not, because it was dark out here anyway.

He took my hand but I pulled away, and noticed Edward flinch as if I had struck him; we weren't dating...or even sort of together, he was just bringing my hopes up. I sighed, remembering Ali, I needed to be confident.

I slipped my hand back into his and he twined our hands together. I looked up and saw a peaceful smile on his face.

"What movie are we seeing," I asked.

"Umm, I don't remember the name, but its a horror, and it starts in 5 minutes and then dinner is at 9.45. We should hurry, I need to buy my milk duds."

I giggled. "Milk duds? Really Edward?" Mentioning milk duds totally made me forget that he had just said 'its a horror'.

"You don't like milk duds BellA?" he asked incredulously.

"I've never actually had milk dud's before," I admitted.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. I walked on ahead so he could admire my dress. Sure enough when I turned around he was staring again. But he quickly shook his head and ran a hand through his already tousled bronze hair.

"You need to eat milk duds Bella."

I laughed, "whatever you say Edward Cullen, lets hurry so we can get our milk duds and find our seats so we don't miss the previews."

Now Edward was laughing. "Why the previews Bella?"

I gulped and mumbled very quietly "cuz it might be the only thing I have my eyes open for, or stay in the cinema for."

Apparently I hadn't been quiet enough because Edward began to laugh.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of scary movies?" he asked.

"I, I am not, I, yeah ok, they scare me to death," I finished in a whisper, very red and very embarrassed.

Edward pulled me close to him and for the second time that night I felt myself being intoxicated by his scent.

"I'll protect you Bella," he whispered. This boy was very good at whispering seductively. I felt myself shiver.

Even something like 'I'll protect you' which was sort of cheesy he could make sound hot.

"I'd like that Edward," I whispered back and allowed him to wrap his arm around me and walk the rest of the way up to the ticket counter.

* * *

**So, do u want the next chapter to include the movie...or just go to dinner?**

**reviews. **

**xx**


	12. Author's Note

HEY EVERYONE

I am sad to say that I am handing over this story to my friend on fanfictoion "tiemelle"

This is the link to her profile: www. fanfiction.net/u/1756407/ and eventually to the story.

I think she is going to repost the whole beginning, maybe edit it a bit too...we'll see!

I think she's going to do a great job, and if you guys still care about the story (I know I have been preposterous) then drop by and keep reading. I know I will!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reviews!

Xxxx

e.c. is love


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everybody,

Some people asked if I could give a heads up when tiemelle starts posting the story and…Tiemelle has now begun posting Elmcrest Boarding School! I will post the link to her story and her profile on my own profile.

thanks guys!


End file.
